Clarity
The thirteenth episode of Season 3. Summary Sophie is lost when Ethan is sent to juvey and wants her to promise to wait for him, realizing she may be more attracted to an entirely different gender. Will she go with what everyone tells her or take a chance on discovering herself? Meanwhile, Alicia feels threatened by her rapist once again and wants to finally tell the authorities, but will he once again make her change her mind by endangering her loved ones? And Candace wants to be the female lead in the play and has to fight Wendy for it, but will she lose her friends when she tries to take yet another thing out of Wendy's grasp? Main Plot Sophie has a big decision to make when juvey time speeds up her relationship with Ethan more than she'd like. Does she really want to be with him or does she have someone else in mind? Sub Plot Alicia sees Mr. Teller around more than she should and realizes he's up to something. She wants to tell the police, but remembers the threat he made to her against her mother. Will she take the risk to put her mother in harm's way? Third Plot Candace wants the lead in the play and has to fight Wendy for it which everyone tells her is bad on her part. Will she give up the role and more popularity in order to do something good to her friend for a change? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Clarity" by Zedd and Foxes. *Alicia frames Danielle having a relationship with Mr. Teller to hide her own rape. *Sophie comes out as a lesbian in this episode. *This is the first appearance of Lindsay Miller. *This episode marks the end of Wendy and Candace's friendship. *Ethan is sent off to juvey for 3 months. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Bridgit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Patrick Dempsey' as Edward Teller *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Sophie: My maybe-boyfriend is in juvey, it doesn’t get much more messed up than that. BUCKLE UP Abby: You’re going to have to make a decision now. Sophie: I don’t know how I feel anymore! (Sophie is about to kiss a girl) IT’S A Alicia: I read that 64% of rapists rape people more than once. Danielle: He’s just bluffing. Alicia: But am I really going to risk it? BUMPY Candace: Wendy has no chance winning that part against me. Zak: You better play fair because I’m watching. Micah: You better back off my girl, bud. RIDE (Micah challenges Zak to a fight) Alicia: This has gone too fucking far! Wendy: Are you really going to take this away from me? ONE EPISODE LEFT UNTIL THE MID-SEASON FINALE (Danielle is seen being taken away by the cops) (Candace falls onstage in her bra) (Ethan hugs Sophie tightly while in an orange jail suit) NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Clarity1.jpg Clarity2.jpg Clarity3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Sophie: "I can’t believe it took me this long to realize, but I like girls. Not boys. Only girls." *Wendy: "I’m finally free from you. You were the worst thing that ever happened to me. Good riddance, slut," *Abby: "Come here, you lesbian." *Alicia: "Mr. Teller is having a romantic and sexual relationship with Danielle Hooper." *Candace: "If she gets that role, it’ll be because she truly deserved it more than me and would be a better fit for it. But let’s be honest, I don’t think we’ll see that happen." |-| Music= *Sweet Things- The Pretty Reckless *WTF?- OK Go *Trees- twenty one pilots |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_313:_Clarity Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Sophie Plots Category:Alicia Plots Category:Candace Plots